ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine Kang/Gallery/Season 1
Gallery 'Promotional Photographs' A promotional picture of Jasmine.jpg I-Didnt-Do-It-Characters-Playing-Foozball.jpg I Didn't Do It Pilot.JPG JasminePhotoshoot.jpg I Didn't Do It poster.png I Didn't Do It promotional 1.jpg IDDIGlassPoster.jpg I Didn't Do It promotional 2.jpg JasmineCircle.png The Gang in Costumes.jpg Jasmine with White Background.jpg The Gang Sitting Down.jpg Jasmine standing season 1.png Jasmine sitting season 1.png Jasmine headshot season 1.png 14502d4fef97374e128d3edc3d6dbe73.jpg The Characters on Couch.jpg tbm21.jpg 'The Pilot' Jasmine, Delia, and Garrett.jpg jasmine, Garrett, and Delia.jpg TheBabysitter.jpg AtSchool.jpg Lindy! pleaseee.png the four faking mrs.klasby shouting.png the four faking mrs.klasby shouting1.png the four faking mrs.klasby shouting3.png the four faking mrs.klasby shouting4.png the four faking mrs.klasby shouting5.png the four faking mrs.klasby shouting6.png the four faking mrs.klasby shouting7.png ThePilot.png The Gang Reading the Comments.png i-didnt-do-it-dear-high-school-self-entertaining-stills-110.jpg i-didnt-do-it-dear-high-school-self-entertaining-stills-191.jpg Lindy&Logan&JasminePilot.jpg ididntdoit-pilot-001.jpg Jasmine&LoganThePilot.jpeg JoganThePilot.png Jasmine_Hiding_Behind_Logan.png 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' Lindy and Jasmine.jpg JasmineLindy.jpg IDDIGang.png Lindy_and_Jasmine_at_school.jpg Lindy_and_Jasmine_at_school_2.jpg Jasmine_and_Lindy.jpg 14FFSS.jpg 8FFSS.jpg 2FFSS.jpg JasmineAfraidOfGarrettInTheDogSuit.gif JarrettInFiremanFreddygif.gif FFSS13.png FFSS12.png FFSS11.png FFSS10.png FFSS9.png FFSS8.png FFSS7.png FFSS6.png FFSS5.png FFSS4.png FFSS3.png FFSS2.png FFSS1.png JasmineandLoganFFSS.jpg Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station-19.jpg Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station-21.jpg FFSSJasmine.jpeg 'The New Guy' the IDDI gang jumping.jpg the IDDI gang wearing helmets.jpg the gang wearing red suits.jpg JasmineandGarrettNearEachOther.png TNG 30.jpg TNGJasmine.jpg TNG 24.jpg TNG 23.jpg.jpg TNG 19.jpg TNG 15.jpg ManiPeddiesJasmineAndGarrett4.png ManiPeddiesJasmineAndGarrett3.png ManiPeddiesJasmineAndGarrett2.png ManiPeddiesJasmineAndGarrett1.png TNG 13.jpg ManiPeddiesJasmineAndGarrett.png TNG 10.jpg TNG 9.jpg TNG1.jpg i-didnt-do-it-new-guy-girls-rules-clip-4.png TNG7.png TNG6.png TNG5.png TNG4.png TNG3.png TNG2.png TNG1.png JasmineGarrettAndLogan.png i-didnt-do-it-the-new-guy-entertaining-stills-31.jpg i-didnt-do-it-the-new-guy-entertaining-stills-46.jpg i-didnt-do-it-the-new-guy-entertaining-stills-23.jpg 27TNG.jpg 23TNG.jpg 22TNG.jpg 19TNG.jpg 18TNG.jpg 17TNG.jpg 15TNG.jpg 13TNG.jpg NG124.png NG122.png NG121.png NG120.png NG18.png NG13.png NG11.png NG10.png NG9.png TNG8.png NG7.png NG6.png NG5.png NG4.png NG3.png NG2.png NG1.png Logan and Jasmine.png Has.jpg JasmineandLoganTNG.png Jogan_TNG.gif 'Dear High School Self' Jasmine wearing earrings.jpg Garrett, Logan, and Jasmine in the dumpster.jpg JarrettInDHSS5.png JarrettInDHSS7.png JarrettInDHSS6.png JarrettInDHSS4.png JarrettInDHSS3.png JarrettInDHSS2.png JarrettInDHSS.png 7DHSS.jpg 6DHSS.jpg 5DHSS.jpg JarrettInDHSS21.png JarrettInDHSS20.png JarrettInDHSS19.png JarrettInDHSS18.png JarrettInDHSS16.png JarrettInDHSS15.png JarrettInDHSS14.png JarrettInDHSS13.png JarrettInDHSS12.png JarrettInDHSS11.png JarrettInDHSS10.png JarrettInDHSS9.png JarrettInDHSS8.png DHSSJarrett21.png DHSSJarrett20.png DHSSJarrett19.png DHSSJarrett18.png DHSSJarrett17.png DHSSJarrett16.png DHSSJarrett15.png DHSSJarrett14.png DHSSJarrett13.png DHSSJarrett12.png DHSSJarrett11.png DHSSJarrett10.png DHSSJarrett9.png DHSSJarrett8.png DHSSJarrett7.png DHSSJarrett6.png DHSSJarrett5.png DHSSJarrett4.png DHSSJarrett3.png DHSSJarrett2.png DHSSJarrett1.png DHSS59.jpg DHSS55.jpg DHSS54.jpg DHSS53.jpg DHSS52.jpg DHSS49.jpg DHSS48.jpg DHSSJasmine.jpeg Jasmine and Logan DHSS.jpg The Gang Hugging.png The_Gang_In_Trash_Chute.jpg JoganDHSS.png Jasmine_Is_Disappointed.png 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' Logmine.jpg I-didnt-do-it-if-it-takes-like-a-brussels-sprout-stills-9.jpg I-didnt-do-it-if-it-takes-like-a-brussels-sprout-stills-8.jpg I-didnt-do-it-if-it-takes-like-a-brussels-sprout-stills-5.jpg I-didnt-do-it-if-it-takes-like-a-brussels-sprout-stills-6.jpg IITLABSJasmine.jpeg IITLABS25.jpg IfItTastesLikeABrusselsSprout.jpg IITLABS24.jpg IITLABS23.jpg IITLABS22.jpg IITLABS20.jpg didnt-do-it-brussel-sprout-stills-03.jpg didnt-do-it-brussel-sprout-stills-09.jpg They are so much like a married couple.gif The quote that started it off.jpg IITLABSDliaBackFlip.jpg Teenage_Dream-Jasmine&Logan.jpg OTPIITLABS.jpg JoganIITLABS.png Logan Being Interviewed.png Logan&JasmineIITLABS.png Jasmine_is_Blushing.png 'Lindylicious' Jasmine is Shocked.png Jasmine Gets Soaked.png Lindy and Garrett in Popcorn.png I-didnt-do-it-lindy-licious-more-stills-18.jpg I-didnt-do-it-lindy-licious-photos-promo-1.jpg I-didnt-do-it-lindy-licious-more-stills-13.jpg I-didnt-do-it-lindy-licious-photos-promo-7.jpg jasminemax.jpg Jasmine_Giving_Thumbs_Up.png JasmineandLoganLindylicious.png 'Snow Problem' I-didnt-do-it-snow-problems-on-april-6th-4.jpg Jasmine Looking at Mirror.png Jasmine Left Make Up.png Jasmine's Dude Pyramid.png JasmineSnowProblem.png Snow-problem-favorite-moments-tv-caps-19.jpg Jasmine_With_Makeup.png 'Dance Fever' Dance-fever-favorite-moments-tv-caps-4.jpg 'Now Museum, Now You Don't' NMNYD33.jpg NMNYD32.jpg NMNYD7.jpg NMNYDJasmine.jpeg JasmineandLoganNMNYD.jpeg Delia&JasmineNMNYD.png 'In the Doghouse with the White House' ITDHWTWH.jpg ITDHWTWH1.jpg ITDHWTWH2.jpg ITDHWTWH3.jpg ITDHWTWH5.jpg ITDHWTWH6.jpg ITDHWTWHJasmine.jpg The Girls - ITDHWTWH.jpg JoganITDHWTWH.png Jasmine&LoganITDHWTWH.png 'Phone Challenge' Idkdkk.png Ook.png JasmineandLoganPhoneChallenge.jpg Idklol.png F56.png Idk40.png Logan_and_Jasmine_Texting.png JoganPhoneChallenge.png Lindy Nose Best First almost kiss.gif JoganStoryLNB.gif JasmineandLoganLNB3.jpg Jogan Hand Holding.jpg Logan_Giving_Jasmine_Flowers.gif Piper-curda-austin-north-lindy-nose-best-favorite-moments-tv-caps.jpg Jasmine & Logan HSM3.jpg Logan & Jasmine LNB.gif Jasmine & Logan Hallway.jpg Cute Jogan quote.jpg Jasmine & Logan CIL.jpg Feels!.jpg Jogan moments LNB.jpg Joganhogdst4.jpg When you've been encurenged to date your best friend.gif Jasmine almost reveals her love for Logan.jpg Lindy-nose-best-favorite-moments-tv-caps-6.jpg Rsz screen shot 2014-08-15 at 41034 pm.png Heartbroken Jasmine.gif Jasmine&LoganLNB.gif JoganLNB.jpg JasmineLNB.png JLLNB.png ICan'tLetYouGo.jpg Jasmine&LoganYouBelongWithMe.jpeg Jogan Let Your Walls Come Down.jpg It'sAboutTime-AJoganFanFic.jpg JoganFanFicMoreThanFriends?.jpg JoganTheSparkOfMeAndYou.jpg ForeverTogether-AnIDDIFanFic.jpg Finally!AJoganFanFic.jpg Loving You Forever.jpg Jasmine&LoganFirstDate.jpeg Logan&JasmineAtLocker.png RomanticSmoothie.png OTPLNB.jpg JasmineandLoganLNB.png JasmineandLoganLNB3.jpg JasmineandLoganLNB4.jpg JasmineandLoganLNB2.png She_enjoys_being_carried!.gif Jogan_Walking_Down_Hallway.gif Jasmine&LoganHoldingHands.gif 'Ball or Nothing' Garrett brags about his lucky football jersey.jpg Delia & Jasmine's Double Date; Ball or Nothing.jpg BON9.jpg BON675.jpg Delia's Jasmine Imitation; Ball or Nothing.jpg Delia gets hit on by a boy; Ball or Nothing.jpg Delia and Jasmine; Ball or Nothing.jpg 'Bad News' Jasmine_and_Logan.jpg JoganBN.png Jasmine and Logan Bad News.jpg Bad News5.jpg Bad News6.jpg 'Next of Pumpkin' Jarrettnop1.jpg Jarrettnop2.jpg Jarrettnop3.jpg Jarrettnop4.jpg Jarrettnop5.jpg Can_I_Have_This_Dance?.jpeg Nextofpumpkindancing.jpg Next-of-pumpkin-favorite-moments-tv-caps-14.jpg|The second almost kiss! Next-of-pumpkin-favorite-moments-tv-caps-5.jpg Next-of-pumpkin-favorite-moments-tv-caps-10.jpg Jogan dance.gif|Jogan dancing! �� Logan&JasmineNOP.jpeg|Look at the way Logan is looking at Jasmine! �� Jogan-next-of-pumpkin-favorite-moments-tv-caps-12.jpg Next-of-pumpkin-favorite-moments-tv-caps-16.jpg Next-of-pumpkin-favorite-moments-tv-caps-6.jpg Next-of-pumpkin-favorite-moments-tv-caps-18.jpg Jasmine & Logan NOP.gif JoganNextOfPumpkin.gif JasmineNOP.png JoganDancing.png LoganDippingJasmine.png 'Bicycle Thief' Jasmine is impressed.png Logan has an idea.png bicycle-thief-favorite-moments-tv-caps-4.jpg She wonders what's Logan's idea.png Money, Money, Money!!!.png| Jasmine beats Logan!.png Dreamy eyes + lip biting= love!.png And it's gone!.png Let's talk business.png JoganBT.png The new triangle player!.png He deserved it!!.png Delia and Jasmine are good at business too.png Look at this cake!.png They feel bad for Garrett.png Jasmine's Confused.png JasmineBT.png 'Merry Miss Sis' I-didnt-do-it-merry-miss-sis-promo-3.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-12-10-04h18m48s118.jpg Merry Miss Sis.jpg Jasmine and Logan - MMS.jpg JasmineandLoganMerryMissSis.jpg MMSJasmine.png Category:Galleries Category:Season 1 Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Female Images Category:Female Galleries Category:Jasmine Kang